Pretty
by melsbenoists
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray was never referred to as pretty. She may have been pretty smart, or pretty unique, or pretty talented, but never just pretty. The only physical aspect of her that was ever referred to as pretty was her eyes. Fabrevans. AU, please read.
1. Prologue

**Please don't hate me for this, I just had to write it. Also Life in a Glass house should be up soon! anddddd guys, im in college now, holy shit. this is just a prologue so tell me what you think.**

Lucy Quinn Fabray was never referred to as pretty. She may have been _pretty_ smart, or _pretty_ unique, or _pretty_ talented, but never just pretty. The only physical aspect of her that was ever referred to as pretty was her eyes. Eyes the color of honey that seems out of place among the mousy brown hair, the double chin, and the crooked nose.

Because of these horrific physical traits she was cursed with, Lucy was tormented daily, wethier it be by the boys at school, her beautiful sister, or even her mother, Lucy was always reminded of how she wasn't pretty.

One day the 14-year-old girl was sitting by the lake, with her feet in the water, talking with her best friend Finn. Finn was also constantly tormented in school, not because of his freakish size or his lack of knowledge, but because he chose to be nice to Lucy. The two were chatting and skipping rocks when there was a rustle of leaves behind them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucy Caboosey." Came a voice Lucy feared. Out of the bushes came Sam Evan's, the schools bully, and for some reason, Lucy's crush.

Lucy didn't know why she was so attracted to the blond boy. He had been tormenting her for years, making up mean names and turning the whole school against her. But every time she saw his green eyes, she wanted to melt. "What do you want Evans?" Finn asked, glaring down at the boy and his lackeys, Noah Puckerman and Dave Karofsky. Sam smirked up at the taller boy before turning his gaze on Lucy.

"Why do you even bother with that troll, Finn?" Sam asked, referring to Lucy, not fazed at all by the taller boy's glare.

"Don't talk that way about her!" Finn yelled, pushing the blond boy backwards slightly. Puck and Dave moved forwards towards Finn but Sam stopped him.

"Why? Do you love her or something?" Sam spat. Finn's eyes grew wide and he looked away from the blond. Sam smirked and let out a chuckle. "Oh my god! You love her! Finn Hudson loves Lucy Caboosey!" Sam teased. All three boys started to laugh, not caring about the small tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"I don't love her!" Finn exclaimed, but the boys' ignored him. "I said I don't love her! No one could ever love her!" Finn shouted. It was only when he heard the gasp escape Lucy's mouth that he remembers she was there. Finn turned around and saw the hurt in Lucy's eyes. "Crap…" He mumbled. "Luce, I didn't-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. "I thought you were different Finn, but you're just like everyone else." Lucy ignored Finn's attempts at apologizing and pushed past him and the laughing boys, and ran home.

Lucy ran into her house, past her family and up to her room, slamming the door behind her. After a few minutes there was a knock on Lucy's door. She quickly wiped away her tears before whoever was on the other side could see her. "Come in." She called out, cringing slightly when her voice cracked. Her mother walked in with a smile on her face.

"Lucy. I'm glad you're home. I have something I need to tell you." Her mother said, completely ignoring her daughter's puffy eyes and running nose. "You're father got promoted! Which means he has also gotten transferred."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"It means we're moving." Her mother answered.


	2. Sam

**3 Years Later**

Sam Evans walked down the halls of McKinley High School, getting random high fives or slaps on the back as he made his way to Noah Puckerman's locker. As he walked up to Puck's locker he could hear the conversation he and Finn were currently having. "Dude, she's fucking hot. What I wouldn't do to just have her under me and screaming my name." Sam rolled his eyes at his friends comment. He already knew who Puck was talking about, the new girl. She had just moved to Lima and it was her first day, the whole school was talking about her.

"Have you even talked to her man?" Finn Hudson asked, causing Puck to roll his eyes and throw him a cocky smirk.

"Not yet, but that's about to change." Puck said, nodded towards something behind Finn and Sam. They both turned around and saw her, it had to be her. She was walking down the hall, red Cheerio uniform crisp, smirk on her face, head held high. Sam was blown away, she was a goddess. Golden hair pulled into a pony tail, porcaline skin, and eyes that had a look of familarty to them. Suddenly Puck was next to her, arm around her shoulder. She looked at him and raised her eye brow, a small look of distaste in her eyes. Luckily Sam and Finn were in a close enough distance to hear their conversation.

"Names Puck. What's yours?" Puck asked, ignoring the look the girl was giving him. Puck seemed to understand that the girl wanted nothing to do with him when she shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"None of your business." She answered and walked away. He cheerio skirt swaying around her legs as she walked. Sam could hear Finn chuckling beside him and Sam let out a low mocking whistle, to which Puck flipped him off.

"Not a fucking word." Puck growled at his two friends laughed under their breath.

"That was pathetic man." Sam said, laughing loudly, slapping Puck on the back. Puck turned around and glared at the taller boy.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled. "And you couldn't do any better." Puck murmured, walking away from both boys and down the hall to find Santana. Sam glared at the boy and turned back to Finn.

"Do you think I could get her?" Sam asked. He was the most saught after guy in school. Girls were practically throwing themselves at him at all times. Of course he could get this girl. He saw Finn's facial expression turn into that of doubt.

"Well… she doesn't seem to really care about guys. I mean… She's been at school all day and every guy I've seen try to talk to her she has ignored them. I just think she doesn't want a guy… maybe she's a lesbian…" Finn's expression changed to that of excitement, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"She's not a lesbian man." Sam said, watching the retreating Cheerio skirt of the blond haired girl whose name he had yet to learn.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his english class and was surprised to find the new Cheerio in his seat. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." He stated, smirking down at her. She lifted her head up out of the notebook she was doodling in and raised an eyebrow at him. "Name's Sam Evans, and you're in my seat, Blondie." She let out a sigh and went back to doodling.<p>

"Hey." Sam stated. "You're in my seat." He said. Sam was going to continue but the blonde glared up at him.

"What's you're point?" She questioned. Sam let out a dry chuckle, looking around and noticing many of the girls in the class with their mouths wide open.

"My point is that you need to move you're little ass out of my seat before I physically move you myself." Sam stated, a small smile on his face. He was already intreague by this girl, and he liked her little attitude.

"I'd like to see you try." She said, crossing her legs and getting comfortable. Sam was going to speak but their teacher interrupted him.

"Sam, please take a seat." She said.

"I'm trying Mrs. B but my seat is sorta taken." Sam stated, motioning towards the blonde in his seat.

"Just find a new one." She said, her voice dripping with annoyance. Sam groaned and glared at the cheerio in his seat, who was smirking up at him. Sam moved a few seats away and sat down, looking over at the girl again.

Sam couldn't help but stare at her. She was drop dead gorgeous and the fact that she didn't take anyone's bullshit, let alone his, made him want her more. He knew this girl was a challenge, not only did he suspect she didn't sleep around, but he bet she didn't really date either. He knew many guys would try to be with her, hell Puck already attempted, but he was going to make sure he was the one who got her.

Sam watched as her attention was suddenly on him, her eye brow raised. He smirked back but was currently brought out of his train of thought by his teacher. "Sam." She said, an edge to her voice. Sam turned his attention towards her, figuring this wasn't the first time she had called his name. "Please, read the passage from Hamlet and tell us what is going on." She stated.

Sam groaned and looked down at his book. He looked at the words on the page and tried to make sense of them, but they kept getting jumbled and he couldn't understand what any of it said. "Mrs. B, I can't understand any of this." He stated, making it seem like Shakespeare just confused him and not reading the words in general.

"Fine. But know you're getting points deducted for not participating Sam." She stated, causing Sam to groaned and sit back in his seat. She then turned her attention to the new Cheerio who was starting at Sam with a curious look on her face. "Quinn, right?" She questioned, causing the girl to nod. "Read the passage and explain what is currently going on." She said.

Sam's attention was currently trained on the Cheerio, practically drooling as she began to read the passaged. Her voice was so sexy and Sam couldn't help but imagin her screaming his name. "Thank you." The teacher stated, smiling at _Quinn_, who turned and smirked at Sam.

* * *

><p>The rest of the class period went on like normal, except Sam's attention was drawn to the new girl and he couldn't look away. There was just something about her eyes, like he had seen them before. He was practically day dreaming when he heard the bell ring, causing him to jump in his seat slightly. He watched as Quinn got up out of her seat and he quickly followed, walking next to her. "Sorry about that." He stated, smiling at her as she kept her attention dead ahead. "I'm not used to people taking my seats." He clarified, getting annoyed when she still didn't respond. "Did I do something to offend you?" He asked, moving in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere.<p>

"Something like that." She murmured, walking around him with her head held high. Sam quickly ran around to walk in front of her again, walking backwards so he could keep his full attention on her.

"Let me make it up to you? How about this Friday night? The Stix?" He questioned, smiling down at her. She raised her eye brow and shook her head no. "Oh, sorry, the Stix is a resturant. It's called Breadstix." He stated, smiling.

"I know what it is. That's not why I said no. I don't want to go with you." She stated, trying to move out of his way, but he didn't give up. Sam stopped short and looked at her with a confused look.

"Why not?" He questioned, obviously confused.

"Because…" She muttered, glaring at him.

"Not a valid answer." He said, in a mocking tone.

"My fish died," She stated, moving away from him again, this time not letting him stop her.


End file.
